The Secret Life of The American Teenager
by Tatiana Maria
Summary: The titles say it all. See all the drama and secrets revealed of the Rugrats and their pals
1. Chapter 1

The Secret Life of The American Teenager

Disclaimer: I don't own The Idea of The Secret Life Of The American Teenager Nor do I own any of the Rugrats /All Grown Up Characters. I only Own a few Original Characters

AN:A few things are changes around from the actual show (American Teenager) and I'll give the who's who

Lil-Amy

Tommy –Ricky

Kimi-Adrian

Phil-Jack

Nicole (From All Grown Up)-Grace

Chuckie-Ben

Now just bare with me

Prologue

Lillian Deville was always the smart, good girl. Her grades were high, she didn't have any boyfriends, and she played the French horn almost perfectly. In Fact, She spent her summer at a band camp and met some of her new classmates for her freshman year at Grant High School. She also, had a brief encounter with Tommy Pickles…and that was when the trouble started……..


	2. This One Time At Band Camp

Chapter 2

This one time at Band Camp……..

Disclaimer:Just read the First Chapter

"Hey Mom!" Lillian Deville said happily as she walked in the door.

"Hey Sweetie! We're Glad You're Back home.Phil was getting bored without you." Her Mom,Betty,said as she embraced her daughter with a hug.

Lil smiled,"I'll go see them in a minute, but I have to use the bathroom first."

"Hey,do what you gotta do." Betty replied and Lil went to the bathroom. When she locked the door, she pulled a test out of her bag. Not a school test, but a pregnancy test.That encounter with Tommy Pickles at band camp was much more than just a handshake. What do you think would happen if you were all alone at night with the school player? Then one color sent Lil into a silent panic:Blue and Blue meant one horrible word:Positive.


	3. Deep Thinking

Chapter 3

Deep Thinking

AN: This is a very short Chapter. Chapter 4 is when it gets longer.

What Was she going to do or?Tomorrow was the first day of school and with each day, this "thing" would grow more.For lack of a better word,Lillian Deville was shit out of luck. Lil took a breather and stepped out of the bathroom.The Rest of the night flew along and Lil went to sleep early. She had to prepare for her first day of High School…and the downfall of her entire life…..


	4. First Day Jitters

Chapter 3

First Day Jitters

AN:Ok This is when it really gets heavy. Also, in this story Chuckie and Kimi aren't brother and sister, Hence Chuckie Finster and Kimi Watanabe. Tommy and Dil are brothers and live with the same foster parents but rarely talk to each other. I also made up a few characters, like Lil's best friends. Ok so, here we go.

Lil and her twin brother,Phil stepped out of their mother's car and onto the campus of Grant Senior High. Both of them were nervous, but Phil was also, excited to see his Girlfriend Nicole Boscarelli.She had been on a mission trip to Mexico all summer and Phil was counting the days until she got back. Once he and Lil entered the main hallway, he spotted Nicole at her locker and left Lil to Join her. Soon After Lil was greeted by her two best friends. She had know Rosie Hernandez and Leena Peterson since pre-k and she told them everything.

"OMG! Did you see the new guidance counsler?!" Rosie said

"Isn't He Dreamy?" Leena piped in.

"Well I Haven't seen him." Lil said, holding her books up to her chest."You guys I have to tell you…..something happened at band camp." She said, now staring down at her feet.

"Well, What is it? You know you can tell us Lil." Leena replied.

"I-I-I had sex…" she said quietly.

"What was it like?! And who with?!" Rosie asked, staring at her with wide-eyes.

"It's nothing like the movies…ya know…all romantic and stuff."She replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lil who was the guy?" Leena asked.

Lil stared in the direction of Tommy Pickles who was chatting it up with a slightly-skanky –looking asain girl.

"Him? Tommy Pickles?! You can't be serious Lil. And why are we just finding out now?" Leena asked,with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Well-" Lil started and stared down at her stomach.

"Oh Lil-"

"You can't be."

The three girls were too busy to notice three other people staring at them.Chuckie Finster,Dil Pickles, and his girlfriend, Loretta St.Clair.

"How about her?"Dil pointed,"She's pretty enough".

"Looks aren't everything." Loretta said in an annoyed tone.

"Well,She's no Nicloe Boscarelli,but maybe it'll work." Chuckie said."Wait, Isn't her brother the one that's dating Nicole?" He asked

"Yup" both Dil and Loretta Replied in Unison.

"Oh,well, what's her name?" Chuckie asked, sounding interested.

"Lil Deville."Dil said

"Cute"Chuckie replied and smiled.

Meanwhile, a heated conversation was going on between another set of teenagers in the hallway of Grant Sennior High.

"Why should I let you come over, when I very well know that last night you were at another girl's house?" Kimi Watanabe asked Tommy Pickles in an impatient voice.

"Will you keep your voice down. Besides it ain't like you're any saint either."Tommy replied cooly.

"No, I'll leave that up to Nicole Boscarelli and her lovely boyfriend." Kimi said staring at the couple making there way down the hallway,hand-in-hand.

"She looks good." Tommy said with a sly smily on his face.

"Oh Please." Kimi said under her breath.

"Hey, doesn't Phil have a sister?"Tommy asked.

"Yea. She's a smarty.Her name is Lil,I think." She said putting her books in her locker."Why?"

"Oh, I think I met her at band camp."He said Putting his hands in his pockets."So am I comin' over today or not?"

Kimi sighed."Well,my mom's working tonight, so yeah, I guess."

"Alright" Just then the bell rung,"I'll see you later." Tommy said and he and Kimi parted ways.

Lil left her friends quickly,happy to get away from the conversation that concerned the new life in her body. She was so deep in thought,she didn't notice Chuckie Finster. He tried to talk to her, but she just kept on walking. Lil did, however, look up when she stopped by Tommy.

"Hey. Lil,right?" Tommy asked.

She nodded.He grazed her cheek with his hand and she shuddered at the feeling.

"You know I'm just kidding.How could I forget your name……..after that night." He smirked.

Lil smiled weakly and just kept on walking.


End file.
